The present invention relates to an arrangement for mounting a control device in a control panel. The control device comprises a control switch mechanism with a solid flange, which has a cylinder that penetrates a borehole in a control panel. The cylinder includes a bezel or rim-like abutment which rests on one side of the control panel. On the other side of the control panel, the cylinder can be joined to a holder. Clamping bolts are screwed into the holder and serve to brace the holder and hence the solid flange against the control panel. The provision of the clamping bolts make it possible to compensate for variable thickness in the control panel.
German Design Patent 77 12 822 describes a known control switch of the above mentioned type. More specifically, the patent describes an arrangement wherein the solid flange and the holder are coupled in the manner of a bayonet joint. By virtue of this construction, when rectangular solid flanges or holders are used, a mounting frame large enough to accommodate the diagonal dimensions of these parts is needed. This is due to the fact that in order to have a bayonet coupling the parts must be twisted or turned with respect to each other.
German Design Patent 19 56 645 discloses a known procedure in the application of a square solid flange. Specifically, this patent discloses screwing a nut on the cylinder on the side opposite the control panel. In this case, a special tool is required to tighten the nut.